I am an idiot, but i have no regrets
by Grangergirl101
Summary: What would happen if Hermione discovers she's pregnant, right before the horcrux hunt. Not only that, but the father is one of her best friend's older brothers... I suck at summaries, sry
1. I've royally screwed up

**Hey guys, this my first attempt at a fanfic so please try not to judge too badly, if you have an opinion then please share it, but I ask you to try and give me the benefit of the doubt. Thanks, hope you enjoy**...

Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING! (Unfortunately)**

Of all the possible stupid things I could have done I just had to go and do the very stupidest!

I should have know, I should have been smarter! I'm supposed to be the brightest witch of my age for crying out loud! Now I've gone and screwed everything up!

 _Come on Hermione, pull yourself together._ I think to myself, _you don't know for sure, yet._

Actually, I don't know anything at the moment, except for a few simple things...

1\. My name is Hermione Granger.

2\. I am 17 years old.

3\. Soon, I will be heading off with my few friends to hunt Voldmort's horcruxes.

4\. I have been seeing someone recently.

5\. Nobody is aware of the fact that I have a boyfriend, other then him himself.

6\. His name is Fred Weasley.

7\. He is my best friend's older brother.

8\. I slept with him for the first time over the summer.

9\. I forgot to cast the contraceptive charm.

10\. I am now sitting in my bathroom at home with a small stick in my hand that could very well tell me that I have royally screwed up.

 _Ok Mia, 1, 2, 3!_

 _Crap._


	2. This may be an issue

**Hey guys, this chapter will be quite a bit longer so I hope you enjoy. I really like making people happy!**

 _Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap!!!!!_

I am so screwed. How could I have been so stupid!?! Now I'm about to go off on a hunt that could very well kill me AND my unborn child.

 _Oh my god, my baby could die._

I now know that no matter how inconvenient this baby is, I'm already attached to it. And I didn't even know it existed an hour ago! And Fred will... No. Fred will not be told. Who knows what could happen to us in the next few months. We could both be killed tomorrow. I don't need him stressing out over me. Harry and Ron don't need to know either. I know enough concealment charms to hide a bump, I think.

"Hermione!" Calls Ron from downstairs, "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming" I holler back and slowly walk down the Burrow's many steps.

I'm not ready to face anyone, especially not Fred, but I know that food is gonna be scarce on our journey, so I have to get as much nutrition in my body as possible if I even want a chance of staying alive. My baby needs food too, so all the more reason to eat now, while I can.

"Hi Hermione" I hear a familiar voice whisper in my ear, "Are you ok?" Fred asks, seeing my worried expression.

"Y-yeah Fred. Fine." I whisper back.

He gives me a very suspicious look, but says nothing. Because at that moment his twin decided to march into the room.

"C'mon lovebirds or Ron'll eat everything." He says with a smirk.

"George, not so loud, someone could hear you!" Fred hisses to his other half.

"Sorry Forge."

Fred insisted we tell George about our relationship and now, he's the only one who knows about us. So far he's proven himself trustworthy and hasn't told a soul. For that I really owe him, but I will NEVER admit it.

Dinner was loud, which is not uncommon in the Weasley household. But I have never wanted it to end more then I do right now. I'm a terrible liar and every time someone tried to get me to talk I would get all nervous and almost (key word there being almost) start hyperventilating.

" Hermione, are you sure you're ok?" Fred whispers in my ear, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Fine Fred, honest." I reply simply, and let the matter drop.

"Ginny, go clean your room. I want it spotless by the time the guests arrive!" Mrs. Weasley screams at Ginny from downstairs.

"They aren't getting married in my bedroom, so why do I have to..."

"GO CLEAN YOUR ROOM!!"

I let out a soft chuckle and continue helping Mrs. Weasley with the food. Today was the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding, and as such, Mrs. Weasley had gone wedding crazy. There was always something to do and Mrs. Weasley had us working until the bride and groom themselves told her to relax.

The ceremony was lovely and the after party was magnificent. Or at least, it was, for a moment, it was. Until the patronus arrived. And then all hell broke loose. People were running, jumping on brooms, disapparating, and whipping out wands left right and centre. Suddenly I was being pulled through what felt like a very tight tube and the next thing I knew I was being violently sick in a trash can on a very busy street.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shout suddenly as soon as they see me in the state I'm in.

"Are you ok?" Harry asks looking very worried.

"I'm fine Harry. Probably just a stomach bug. Really, I'm fine." I reply, dropping the subject just as I had with Fred.

 _Fred. How am I gonna do this without you?_

"Ok, first things first, Harry, put on the cloak and come into this ally." I state quickly, eager to get my mind off of Fred and the situation I've put myself.once in the ally, we all changed quickly, Harry and Ron were amazed at my undetectable extension charm. My only issue was when I took of my shirt and Ron just had to choose that moment to be observant.

"Hermione how much food did you eat at the party? We were only there for a few minutes."

"You're one to talk. You were stuffing yourself full the whole time we were there!" I spit bitterly. I then look down subtly and notice that I am starting to show. I calculate in my mind for a moment and guess that I an about three months along. I start to tear up. The fact that I'm showing just makes it so muck more real to me.

 _Curse you pregnancy hormones!_

 **Hi guys, so I just posted a few hours ago but I had this almost done so I decided to o get it posted. It is four in the morning right now and there was no way I would be able to sleep until I got this posted. Anyway hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, I love getting tips on how to make my writing better! Thanks a lot, adiose!**


	3. Hide it

**Hey guys, I know there were a few spelling errors in my last chapter, but it was four in the morning, I tried. Anyway, please leave a review, I won't post until you do. Unless I really want to. Thanks so much for the support you guys, love you all!**

We managed to find an all-night coffee shop and decided to sit down and discuss our options. A waitress came by a few minutes after we arrived to ask us what we wanted. I ordered two cappuccinos for Ron and I but nothing for Harry, seeing **(haha pun unintended)** as he was under his invisibility cloak.

"Ok plan, now." I state quietly as the door opens behind us to reveal two muggle men. Or so we thought. The next second, the very next second and it was full out battle. Those two supposed "muggles" were in fact wizards. And they were not on our side.

But we had them both outnumbered and outmatched. Before long, both men were out cold on the floor of the shop. We decided not to kill them, but to wipe they're memories instead.

"How did they find us?" Harry asked suddenly as soon as we left the shop.

"Harry you don't think you could still have the trace on you, do you?" I whisper to my friends.

"He can't." Ron answers simply. "It's wizarding law."

"Ron," I begin quietly "laws aren't the same right now. Anything could be law with You-know-who running things. I mean, think about it. He makes the laws now."

The boys looked horrified at the idea of having to follow the Dark Lord's laws.

After much discussion, we decided to head to grimuald place. It was Harry's house after all. As soon as we stepped in the door, I checked to see if anyone was in the house. Nobody was. Except Kreacher. The house elf.

 **Two weeks later. Harry POV**

Something's not right with Hermione. She throws up every morning and sometimes during the day. Then she'll claim it's nothing but a stomach bug. I know she's hiding something, but I just can't figure out what. I feel like my brain is telling me that I'm really thick, that the Hermione situation is obvious. But what is it?

"Hermione," I question one day while we're alone, "you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course I know that Harry. I tell you and Ron and... Sorry you and Ron everything." She says quickly, obviously trying to cover up her slip of the tongue.

"What are you hiding Mia?" I ask bluntly.

I don't know what I expected but it certainly wasn't this. She looked at me for a split second and then she just started crying her eyes out. It was so strange, because Hermione doesn't cry all that often.

"Come on Mia, you can tell me. Please." I whisper comfortingly to her.

"I'm sorry Harry." She mumbles almost inaudible to me. And walks out.

 _Flashback Hermione POV_

"Fred?" I call quietly to the figure sitting next to the black lake at hogwarts. "What are you doing here so late Love? It's after midnight. You should be home, at the shop."

"You leave school tomorrow Mia. We won't be able to be alone all summer. I want to spend just a little bit of time together. While we still can." He replies slowly. The next thing I know, we're on the ground next to the lake and we're kissing like there's no tomorrow.

"Hermione?" He asks as a way to know if he can go ahead. I nod quietly.

"Make this count, please Fred, I want you to be truly mine, if only just this once." And then he was kissing me again, but not with the same urgency as before. He was trying to show me how much he loves me. He moved slow and gentle. I had never been with anyone before and he was trying to make my first time amazing.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" He asked, not unkindly.

"I love you Fred, but you are taking forever." I joked giggling slightly. And he knew I was ready. He still moved slow though, and for that I was grateful. It hurt at first, I wasn't used to the feeling. But it didn't take long for me to be a thorough participant.

 _Present time_

That night I went to bed early. I was approximately four months pregnant and I was tired. I missed Fred. I missed him so much it hurt. I wanted him with me for my pregnancy and I was scared as hell without him. I wanted him to be there when the baby first kicked, and I wanted him to be there when the baby was born. But more then anything, I just wanted him to know about our child. To know it existed. I knew I made the right decision by not telling him, he didn't need the extra stress, but I still wanted him to know.


	4. Who ever said this would be easy?

**Hey guys... I know it been longer then usual, so sorry for that but I've been at my mum's place since I posted my last chappy. Anyway thanks for your support and, as always, please review!**

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?" I screech at Harry, making him jump about ten feet in the air.

"Mia," he starts.

"Don't call me when that. Only one person in this world is allowed to call me that nickname and that's F..." I stop suddenly, realizing my mistake. "We are NOT, under ANY circumstances, breaking into the Ministry of Magic. Do you understand?" I asked firmly, trying to make him forget my slip up. It didn't work.

"Hold up Hermione. Who gets to call you Mia?" Ron asks, suspiciously.

"N-nobody" I stammer.

"We know its someone, so why not tell us who? I mean... Wait, Hermione, are you like, dating someone?" Harry asked, obviously surprised, in fact, he was so surprised that it kind of hurt my feelings. I mean, was it tha difficult to believe that someone in my his wide, wide world would like me and want to date me?

"Well that hurts Harry, not only do you think that no one would want to date me, but you also think I wouldn't tell you guys about him." I lie, silently scolding myself for doing so. I then give me hem both one last glare and storm out of the room.

 **Ron POV**

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" I ask jokingly, chuckling as I talk.

"I don't know, but I think it's a big deal." Harry replies, a thoughtful expression on his face. I shrug and we go back to planning our break in to the Ministry of Magic.

 **Hermione POV**

 _Dammit!_ I think to myself, _we can't break into the ministry, or at least, I can't. To follow through with the plan, we'd have to use Polyjuice Potion! I can't take Polyjuice Potion! I'm pregnant for crying out loud!_ I sit down on my bed and give a long frustrated sigh. _Ok, I have to think up a decent excuse. I can't help the boys on this one. Fred would kill me if I died!_ I chuckle at the irony of my thoughts.

 _Oh well._ I think. _Who ever said this would be easy?_

 **Hey guys it's K.C. One more time. Thanks for the support! When do you guys think the boys should find out?**

 **A:at the ministry.**

 **B: before the ministry**

 **C: gringotts**

 **D:the battle of hogwarts.**

 **Also, what should Hermione's excuse be? Let me know what you think of the story so far, and, as usual, leave a comment! Bye ;)**

 **Ps. Sry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer.**


	5. Why does it always have to be me?

**Hey guys I'm back for another chapter! I love you guys for your support but I need reviews to know that people actually like my story. Chapter six is already written, but I won't publish it until I get a few more reviews. You have been warned.**

 **Also, thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much to Princess of Pink for being my first reviewer**

 **And thanks just as much to SarahF for being my fifth reviewer. This is a big deal for me. At the time of this writing I currently have seven reviews, again this is my first fan fiction so getting any amount of reviews is amazing to me.**

 **Now, without any further notices, without further ado (I know I'm being dramatic, but being dramatic is soooooooooooo fun! _) I give you... Chapter five of Hermione and Fred's stupidity. ;)**

 **Hermione POV**

"Guys?" I call quietly as I enter the kitchen. "I can't go to the ministry."

"What? Why not?" Asks Harry.

"I can't take the Polyjuice Potion. Back in second year, Madam Pomfrey told me that the hair wasn't a cat's hair at all, I was just severely allergic to something in the potion. If I take it again, my health could be in serious trouble." I tell them quietly. It was as good an excuse as any, why not use it?

"Really?" Questions Ron. "Why didn't you tell us back in second year when we first took the Polyjuice Potion?"

"I knew you guys would blow things way out of proportion and I didn't want you to worry. Besides, I only too the potion once. I just couldn't take it again for fear of medical concerns." I reply.

"Well then," Harry starts, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure." I say honestly. "I could just stay here, but what if there's a complication and you guys can't come back to grimuald place?"

We sit in silence for a few minutes, all trying to use our brain cells to think up a way to outmaneuver and outsmart our problem.

"I GOT IT!!!!!!!!" Cries Harry quite suddenly, causing Ronald and I to very nearly jump through the ceiling in surprise to his scream.

"HARRY YOU COMPLETE ARSE! I JUST ABOUT JUMPED CLEAN THROUGH THE CEILING YOU SCARED MR SO BAD!!!" I scream. I know I would never usually be this angry over something so stupid, but I was pregnant, my hormone were not cooperating.

"Sorry Hermione." Harry says so fast he must have broken a record.

"YOU SHOULD BE! NOW WHAT WAS SOOOO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO YELL AND SCREAM SO SUDDENLY AND ALMOST STARTLE ME TO THE MOON AND BACK!?!?!?!?!?" I yell at him, sounding more like a certain Weasley matriarch, Molly Weasley, then myself.

"Why don't Ron and I use the potion, and you can use the invisibility cloak?" His sentence didn't even sound like a sentence at that moment, his sentence sounded more like a question. I could tell he was obviously trying to watch his words, he must have been scared that I was going to go all screaming-angry-want-to-kill-you-crazy-lady again.

"That sounds like a magnificent idea Harry," I say, sounding completely pleasant as if the last five minutes had never happened and I had never lost my cool. "I don't know why I didn't think of that before. I honestly should have thought of that myself."

 **Harry POV**

 _What the hell?_

 **Ok guys, there's chapter... Five is it? Anyway, super sorry my chapters have been so short, I write these just before bed. I find it helps to get these ideas published, that way I'm not thinking about my next chapter all night and keeping myself awake all night.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be at the ministry of magic, hopefully it will be quite a bit longer and have a bit more detail.**

 **Once more I want you to vote in the comments/reviews when you think the boys should find out about junior here.**

 **A: at the ministry**

 **B: gringotts**

 **C: the battle of hogwarts.**

 **(Before the ministry has been eliminated b/c that would have had to be this chapter and only one person voted so far)**

 **I also want ideas for baby names. The person whose name I choos will get a shoutout in my next chapter. Again review or I won't post the next chapter... Trust me, I can play dirty.**


	6. AN

Hi everyone, it me obviously, but I've decided to quit this story because I was looking back on it and it is the most cheesy, stupid thing I have ever written! So yeah. I'm done with it. Maybe I'll come back to it another time but for right now I'm done. Sorry to anybody who doesn't completely hate this story. If you feel like taking this story into your own hands then by all means proceed.


End file.
